This invention relates to a mechanism in a machine tool for detachably mounting any selected one of interchangeable attachments to the spindlehead of the machine tool in driven engagement with the spindle.
A variety of mechanisms have been suggested and used for automatically mounting and dismounting attachments such as an angle head and a multiple spindlehead to and from the spindlehead of a machine tool. Typical of such known mechanisms is the one wherein a plurality of, usually four, pull studs on the attachment are clamped by collets on the spindlehead. Another known mechanism employs bolts for fastening a flange on the attachment to the front end of the spindlehead. Still another conventional device, taught by Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 58-94946, has T bolts on the spindlehead which are capable of both rotary and linear displacement for engagement in T slots in the attachment.
These and other comparable prior art devices are all unsatisfactory in the number of positions to which the attachment can be indexed. The accuracy of indexing has not been so high as can be desired, either. An additional drawback of the prior art, possibly with the exception of the bolting method, is that the attachment cannot be clamped so firmly as to enable heavy cutting operations by large machine tools.